Skins in Konoha
by RosieStories98
Summary: Sasuke is the playboy, Sakura keeps falling for him, everyone is fucked up and they love to party, and love to have a good time. Parties and illegal substances. This is their life as teenagers who try to find out who they are. And what they like. Includes finding out their sexuality, friendships falling apart, mental disorders, and graduation.


**A/N: I was going to do this chapter for Sasuke, but for my first ever chapter I saw that I had a lot of views and extremely little favorites and a follower. So this is a Part 2 to Sakura's Intro. **

The world is retarded, Sakura concluded. Hell, not even Sasuke's magical touch could free her from the pain. Every time she went home, her parents would expect her to go upstairs and do her homework, then study for the rest of the night.

But in reality it wasn't like that. Yes, she did her homework, but her brother Gaara would cover for her when she sneaked out. And in the morning when she came home, Gaara would distract their parents. He would do the craziest things, like light the towels in the bathroom on fire. Of course he didn't have to go that far, but he always likes to get a reaction from his parents.

Although she was very much a pro at sneaking out, she almost got caught. Like the normal routine, Sakura put on a robe over her party clothes and when she closed the door behind her, she took off the robe. Unbeknownst to her, her father's hand was on the doorknob. Instinct kicked in and she jumped on the bed, pulling the thick covers over her body in the process.

"Oh good. She's sleeping, hon!" he said.

Sakura sensed another person in the room. "Ah, yes. You know what _that _means?" her mother responded seductively. If it weren't for her self control, Sakura would have gagged right then and there. Instead she settled for shutting her eyes tightly and biting her lip to stop herself. Beside her she heard them kissing. Her mother groaned into the kiss. And Sakura almost gave out her disgust. "Let's go to the... bed room," and then a pant. Once she heard the door close, she pulled the covers off- her face was nearly putting a tomato to shame.

After getting back her sanity, she jumped out the window and slid down the pole to the ground where the trash cans were. In there was a black bag of cosmetics, which she took along with her. When she glanced up, Sakura saw Gaara waving her goodbye. She threw up the peace sign just when a black car pulled up. Her ride.

Anyways... tonight was one of those nights and now she's at a friends house. The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sipped loudly on his ramen takeout. "Naruto! Eat like a civilized human being. Disgusting," then she slapped him on the head.

"Well excuse me if Ichiraku obtains the best ramen in Konoha!" He proceeded to slurp on the ramen. Someone knocked on the door and caught their attention. "Come in!" he exclaimed. For the ninth time, she slapped his head again.

"It could a serial killer for all you know, and you simply tell them to open the door?" she asked annoyed.

A sexy, baritone voice bounced off the walls. Smirk. He was here. "Glad that you think of me that way," said Sasuke. Sakura quickly got up and wrapped her arms around his warm neck. His soft lips descended onto hers painfully slow and when their lips met she felt the world around her burn in the pits of their fire. This was a what they called "passionate kiss" where teeth hit each other, sucking sounds are heard, and lip biting is involved. Next to them, they heard Naruto fake-barf.

"C-could you _not _do this right now?" he spoke in a low voice. It broke her heart a little, really. Naruto. The virgin. The goody two-shoes. The loud-mouth who has thick-rimmed glasses and has a crush on Sakura. She pulled away from Sasuke, a thin line of saliva connecting them.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," she apologized. He smiled at her then returned to his food. Sasuke took a seat on the bed beside his best friend.

Sasuke bit his lip before talking. "Ino's throwing a party again. Tonight. We're gonna go. No is not an option." Ino was the queen of parties in Konoha. Nobody could get as much "bag" as she could. Obviously, because her brother sells it and gives her a lot for just twenty dollars. Can't forget about the drinks. Those martinis are the motherfucking bomb.

"I-I don't think it's a good idea for me to go..." said Naruto shyly.

Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other and he felt a lot of envy. She was supposed to love him. Not that playboy who cheats on her in front of her goddamn face. After all the shit he's done, it's not a surprise that she sticks around. For one; she loves him. And then there's the fact that she just wants to stick around. Everyone wanted Sasuke, even the gays at the school.

"It's not like your parents can stop you." Sasuke responded. Naruto suddenly seemed to have lost his appetite. Sakura knew that his parents passed away two years ago, and so did Sasuke. Although he was mad, Naruto kept his mouth shut. Sasuke was a ticking bomb that could explode any time. One word and he'd create havoc. "Okay, sorry," he said non apologetically. "But we're still going. So get your shit together." Then he walked away, but not before licking Sakura's earlobe and grabbing her juicy ass.

"Mmm," she moaned contently. Suddenly she whispered something in his ear that made him smile from cheek to cheek. Perhaps it was a promise for something later on tonight.

**AT THE PARTY **

The music was blaring through the speakers. The vibrations were felt and the walls felt like they were shaking. Teens were laying on the couch, others were taking belly shots, while others were hooking up in different rooms. Sakura repeatedly bumped into a lot of people. She couldn't see straight for fuck's sake. Someone must have spiked her drink with some crazy shit.

She stuck her hand out in front of her as she saw doubles. She didn't know whether the person was to left or the right. "Holly... shit... help... me. Ha! Ha!" she began to laugh hysterically. A pair of cold, rough hands gripped her hips as she felt something press up against her back. Her eyes went wide. Whoever it was was having a hard-on. "Let go!" she yelled. But nobody listened. The music was way too loud. Everyone was dancing and humping, and grinding, and smoking. She was just another cell in the sea. Unfamiliar lips touched her neck and a wet tongue was licking and lapping the same spot over and over again. She knew she'd end up with a hickey in the morning. And she would have loved it if it were Sasuke, but instead it was some guy who had light brown hair and green eyes. Yes he was attractive, but who the fuck was he?

Suddenly, she was being pulled from the crowd. Strong arms encased her tiny fists when she tried to punch his rock-hard back. When he knew she wouldn't stop struggling he leaned in and whispered hotly in her ear. "It's alright, Sakura-_san. _I'm just taking you somewhere special. I promise."

She didn't want to do whatever he had in mind. She was always faithful to Sasuke, even when he wasn't. Things just worked that way. "Wait for me; let me get a drink alright?" she lied. Before he could say anything, she ran away sloppily. Somewhere in the party was Sasuke getting wasted. It happened all the time! They would come together and he'd separate from her.

On the way upstairs, she kept on stepping in piles of beer cans. "Ew." When she reached the stairs the music was still heard, but the moans, groans, and screams of ecstasy were louder.

"Aah!"

"Oh yeah." Grunt.

All those types of noises. But one that caught her attention was a familiar groan. If her assumptions were correct that bastard was... cheating again. Tears almost sprung to her eyes, but she blinked them dry. She wouldn't know for sure if she didn't go to see for herself.

It felt like forever for her to reach the door. Yes, she had a gut feeling it was true. But then again he promised that he'd stop. "What if she finds out?" someone asked.

Exactly one minute later another voice filled the room. "Who cares?" an unfamiliar voice responded. Sakura let out a breath that she was holding in for a while. Thank God. He kept his promise.

But if she were to stick around for a while longer she would have heard _him. _"Heh. She thinks I'm keeping my promise." And then he jumped on the bed...

**6 A.M**

Most times when she woke up she'd be by a door. It meant that she tried to leave, but never quite got the chance to.

The scent of musk, smoke, and liquor filled her nose. In the beginning it was the best mix of smell ever, until the morning after. Now it made her want to puke. She tried to move, but someone's head was resting on her shoulder. Sakura turned around to find a naked girl resting against her. Her skin was tan and smooth, her silky hair spread out on Sakura's shoulder. "Holy shit." Her voice was tired and groggy. She grabbed the girl gently and laid her on the floor, her breast bouncing in Sakura's face as she did so.

All around her were people sleeping. Some lost their clothes last night. One guy was laying on the couch naked from the waist down with an arrow drawn on his back that reached his crack. Then words at the bottom made her want to smirk. _Insert dick here._

"You're up," stated a sexy voice behind her. Smirk. She wanted to jump on him because she knew that he was trying to become a better boyfriend.

She giggled. "Obviously. Hey... um, where were you last night?"

Sasuke gave her a smile, ignoring her question, and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. His long, wet tongue traced between her lips and licked over her teeth. She closed his eyes and didn't notice that his eyes were open. They were open. And he didn't feel a thing, while the poor girl did. "I love you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke quickly pulled away from her, leaving her to wonder why he could never say it back. When nobody was there for him, she was. When the world was turning against him, Sakura stuck by his side. Couldn't he feel the love? Was she not loving him enough?

"I know." That was all he said. As always.

Anger bubbled up within her chest. No matter what she did he would never tell her "I love you". It was wishful thinking. False hopes. But even if she didn't have his love, she had _him. _And that was enough to give her wishful thinking and hope.

**A/N: I hope it was better than the first Sakura Intro. Until next time.**


End file.
